TOXIC
TOXIC is a song performed by Japanese rock band HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR. It appears on their fourth album ROCK PIT. It was used as the Japanese TV commercial song for Warriors Orochi 2. Credits :Lyrics: Yuusuke :Composition: SASSY :Sony Music Entertainment Japan label Lyrics Kanji= :I wanna hold you, kiss you, I miss you :but I can't go back that I was :I wanna close to you, I could trust you, but now :I wanna hold you, kiss you, I miss you :but I can't go back that I was :I wanna close to you, I could trust you, but now :抱いた腕に絡み付く :温もりやけに切なくて振りほどいた :側にいるはずの君との心の距離 :どうしても遠く感じてる :(I can't go back that I was) :深く深く突き刺さる未だ消せないトゲ :今すぐ朽ち果てたなら :いっそまだ楽なのに :(Calling me now) :頭に焼き付いて離れない :あの日の記憶 抜け出せないまま :I wanna close to you, I could trust you, but now :今も君の指先に触れたいのに :失う痛みに怯え :触れたいと思うほどに遠ざけてしまう :(Why not? I can't go back that I was) :きつく強く閉ざされて未だ開かないドア :このまま突き放せたら :いっそまだ楽なのに :(Calling me now) :頭に焼き付いて離れない :愛した記憶 無くせないまま :Calling you, daylight becoming frustration :like avoiding us :Calling you, calling me :there are pictures in my mind :Calling me, daylight becoming frustration :like forcing toward me :深く深く突き刺さる未だ消えないトゲ :全てを投げ捨てたなら :答えさえいらないのに :(Calling me now) :頭に焼き付いて離れない :あの日の記憶 抜け出せないまま |-|Romaji= :I wanna hold you, kiss you, I miss you :but I can't go back that I was :I wanna close to you, I could trust you, but now :I wanna hold you, kiss you, I miss you :but I can't go back that I was :I wanna close to you, I could trust you, but now :daita ude ni karamitsuku :nukumori yake ni setsunakute furi hodo ita :soba ni iru hazu no kimi to no kokoro no kyori :doushite mo tooku kanjiru :(I can't go back that I was) :fukaku fukaku tsukisasaru mada kesenai toge :imasugu kuchihateta nara :isso mada raku no ni :(Calling me now) :atama ni yakitsuite hanarenai :ano hi no kioku nukedasenai mama :I wanna close to you, I could trust you, but now :ima mo kimi no yubisaki ni furetai no ni :ushinau itami ni obie :furetai to omou hodo ni toozakete shimau :(Why not? I can't go back that I was) :kitsuku tsuyoku tozasarete mada akanai doa :kono mama tsukihanasetara :isso mada raku na no ni :(Calling me now) :atama ni yakitsuite hanarenai :ai shita kioku nakusenai mama :Calling you, daylight becoming frustration :like avoiding us :Calling you, calling me :there are pictures in my mind :Calling me, daylight becoming frustration :like forcing toward me :fukaku fukaku tsukisasaru mada kienai toge :subete wo nagesuteta nara :kotae sae iranai no ni :(Calling me now) :atama ni yakitsuite hanarenai :ano hi no kioku nukedasenai mama |-|English Translation= :I wanna hold you, kiss you, I miss you :but I can't go back that I was :I wanna close to you, I could trust you, but now :I wanna hold you, kiss you, I miss you :but I can't go back that I was :I wanna close to you, I could trust you, but now :I twine myself to the warmth of those arms which used to hold me :Desperately I unfastened my painful pretenses :Why am I feeling that you and your heart are so far :and they aren't beside me anymore? :(I can't go back that I was) :Even if I dig deeper and deeper :this spine won't be removed yet :That's why I rather it decay right now :(Calling me now) :The memories of that day won't leave me alone :They burn in my head :I wanna close to you, I could trust you, but now :I want to touch your fingertips right now :I want to lose my pain :I think I want to touch you and go far off with you for a while :(Why not? I can't go back that I was) :Even if I try to be stronger :this door won't open :So I'd rather give up like this :(Calling me now) :My loving memories will be lost :They burn in my head :Calling you, daylight becoming frustration :like avoiding us :Calling you, calling me :there are pictures in my mind :Calling me, daylight becoming frustration :like forcing toward me :Even if I dig deeper and deeper, this spine won't be removed yet :If I throw away everything :I won't need answers anymore :(Calling me now) :The memories of that day won't leave me alone :They burn in my head External Links *Official discography Category:Songs